1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to coasters incorporating illuminating means for lighting a drinking vessel disposed thereon.
2. Prior Art
Many types of illuminated coasters are known in the prior art. For obvious reasons, illuminated coasters are typically battery powered. Several prior art coasters incorporate a switch which must be manipulated by the user to turn the light on and off. This is considered disadvantageous, as it is impractical to rely on consumers to turn the light on and off as necessary. For example, if the light is left on when the coaster is no longer in use, the batteries will be run down, and constant battery replacement can be a considerable expense when compared with the modest cost of the item. Examples of such illuminated coasters are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,878,386 and 4,261,026.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,113 discloses an illuminated coaster wherein, in one embodiment, the switch for illuminating the light is activated by the weight of a drinking glass disposed thereon. However, the particular arrangement disclosed is impractical, as it incorporates an excessive number of parts adding to manufacturing costs and assembly time, a serious drawback for a device intended as a premium or for sale at a relatively modest price. U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,574 discloses an illuminated coaster wherein the weight of the glass acts directly on the light for depressing the light and completing the electrical circuit. Such an arrangement, however, can lead to damage to the light if the drink is forcefully placed in the coaster.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an illuminated coaster which incorporates a minimum number of parts for facilitating assembly and reducing manufacturing costs.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an illuminated coaster including an integral base incorporating structure for housing the other parts of the device and which, in one embodiment, incorporates means for preventing liquid from contacting the circuit components.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an illuminated coaster which minimizes power consumption for extending battery life.